There is a variety of storing and dispensing containers in the market, particularly those for storing and dispensing personal care products. Personal care products, particularly wipes, have been made from a variety of materials which can be dry or wet when used. Wet wipes can be moistened with a variety of suitable wiping solutions. Typically, wet wipes have been stacked in a container in either a folded or unfolded configuration. For example, containers of wet wipes have been available wherein each of the wet wipes stacked in the container has been arranged in a folded configuration such as a c-folded, z-folded or quarter-folded configuration as are well known to those skilled in the art. Sometimes the folded wet wipes have also been interfolded with the wet wipes immediately above and below in the stack of wet wipes. Wet wipes have also been placed in containers in the form of a continuous web of material which includes perforations to separate the individual wet wipes and which is wound into a roll. Such wet wipes have been used for baby wipes, hand wipes, household cleaning wipes, industrial wipes, and the like.
The conventional containers which contain wipes have typically been designed to be positioned on a flat surface such as a countertop, table, or the like. Such conventional packages have generally provided a plastic container, tub or package which provides a sealed environment for the wet wipes to ensure that they do not become dirty and/or overly dry. To access the wipes, many containers have an access lid that is opened by pressing a button on top of the container. Some of these conventional packages have been configured to provide one at a time dispensing of each wet wipe which can be accomplished using a single hand after the container has been opened. Such single handed, one at a time dispensing is particularly desirable because the other hand of the user or care giver is typically required to be simultaneously used for other functions. For example, when changing a diaper product on an infant, the care giver typically uses one hand to hold and maintain the infant in a desired position while the other hand is attempting to dispense a baby wipe to clean the infant. The care giver may not want to look away from the infant to open the container and access the wipes.
However, the dispensing of wipes from such conventional containers for wipes has not been completely satisfactory. For example, many conventional containers have small buttons that can be difficult for a consumer to press or find when not looking directly at the package. Additionally, there have been issues with the buttons not functioning properly if pressed away from the center of the button. Therefore, there is a need to provide a dispenser with a wider lid-activation button which allows consumers access to the wipes for easier dispensing, particularly in a pop-up wipes product format.